


There Is No Resistance Here

by taggiecb



Series: Broody Sub Boss [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and Louis has found him the perfect gift.





	There Is No Resistance Here

**Author's Note:**

> That is for reminding me that I have this little gem in my docs. Xo

Louis drums his fingers on his thighs, willing himself to relax into the cushions of the couch, willing himself to stop looking at the clock on the screen of his phone for the time. Harry is supposed to be home in an hour. He doesn’t need to keep glancing. He honestly can’t tell if he is anxious to get him home to celebrate his birthday properly, or if he wants to run away from home, and never look back. He really should have planned something to keep himself occupied for the afternoon. 

Suddenly his phone, that he totally wasn’t about to look at again, buzzed, causing him to jump, and almost drop it on the floor. 

 

_Decided to start celebrating early, almost home xx_

Louis’ heart drops into his stomach. Harry is almost home. It’s time. He stands, and starts pacing towards the kitchen. Everything is how he left it, and there is nothing left for him to do. Nothing left to do but wait. 

“Lou?” Harry’s deep timber echos through the quiet space. He takes a deep breath.

“In here sweetheart.” He responds, considerably more quiet than his normal tone. He can’t move. Can barely even breathe. He just stands, and waits for Harry to find him. 

“Why is it so quiet-” Harry stops short in the entrance. His face is contorted into a curious frown. “Louis, what’s going on?” 

“I… I wanted to do this for you.” Louis waves a hand at the equipment. The tattoo equipment. “You said a while ago...at the very beginning...branding isn’t something that I could do. But I could make a mark on you. I wanted to do that for you.” He’s stumbling over his words. Apparently preparing a speech is something he could have been doing while he waited. 

“You? You are going to tattoo me?” Harry is still frozen in his spot. He is tall, shoulders square, and still has the air of control on his body. He’s still CEO, if just for the moment. 

“I will if you let me.” Louis lets his voice become more calm, more reassuring.

“But how?” Harry finally walks in, but stares at the equipment on their kitchen counter. 

“I have been taking lessons. I have a design. I know what I am doing.” This last sentence catches Harry’s attention finally. Louis can feel the balance starting to shift. Harry sits down, and stares directly at Louis, attention no where else. 

“Yes.” He says. “I want it.” And that’s it. Harry’s mind is made up. The responsibility of having someone trust him that much is still a strange burden sometimes to Louis, but today he smiles. 

“Happy birthday love.” He smiles finally, feeling his muscles start to relax again. 

“Thank you. I can’t believe you did all of this for me.” Harry suddenly stands again, and comes toward Louis, mouth first, and kisses him sweetly on the lips. 

“Thank me when it’s over if you don’t have to immediately go to the shop, and have it fixed.” Louis chuckles. 

“I won’t ever do that. This is from you, I want it just the way you give it to me.” Harry smiles at his own innuendo. Louis rolls his eyes to hide the fond that he feels. 

 

They set up in the kitchen. Louis had already taken extra precautions to make sure everything was clean, and also safe from getting stained. Harry sits on one of their bar stools, arm outstretched, and Louis sits across from him, gun in hand. 

“Ok, so you already know what to expect here, but if anytime you are uncomfortable, the rules apply. Safe word, talk to me, whatever you need is what we will be doing. Understand?” Louis asks. Harry nods. 

“Crystal clear. Now mark me. Please.” Harry swallows, and Louis can see on his face how much he wants this. Louis stares down at the stenciled skin, takes a deep breath, and turns on the gun. 

 

Harry barely speaks through the process, only answering Louis’ questions when absolutely necessary. Louis had even threatened to stop on time before Harry blurted out a rushed response to whether or not he was ok. Louis takes his time though, not wanting to mess his work up, not wanting to mess up his boy. 

He finally finishes, and takes a final wipe with the towel to inspect it. Harry’s eyes are closed and he lets him sit quietly for a moment while he works to clean him up. It’s a sun. Very simple in design, almost more of a symbol than a picture, but Louis designed it, and it will forever be his to claim. When he is satisfied, he sits back. 

“Harry.” He says. Harry doesn’t respond, just sits, eyebrows scrunched together. “Harry love, don’t you want to see?” 

“Yes sir.” Harry almost slurs the words. When he opens his eyes Louis can see his dilated pupils. He opens his eyes, and immediately smiles. “ ‘s beautiful.” 

“Thank you. Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“Need you.” harry pleads. Louis really wasn’t prepared for this. He didn’t realise what recieving a simple tattoo would do to Harry, but he rises anyway, and begins wrapping him up. Jut Louis’ gentle brush on the tender skin elicits a deep moan from Harry. 

“Come on, let’s get you taken care of.” Louis takes him by the unaffected arm, and leads him to the bedroom. Harry complies with no question. When they reach the bedroom Louis starts to quickly undress, leaving Harry to just stand, rubbing his arm. When Louis gets himself ready, he turns his attention onto Harry. “What do you want Harry?”

“Just want you to make love to me.” Harry says, resting his forehead on Louis’ looking him in the eye. Harry is turned on, affected, but he isn’t a sub tonight. In fact, there is a hunger in his eye that Louis rarely gets a glimpse of. 

“Wanna fuck me tonight?” Louis asks, cracking a smile. The hunger intensifies. “It is your birthday after all.

“Yeah, fuck. Wanna fuck you.” Harry starts ripping his own clothes off, but still biting at Louis’ lips, and jaw. 

“Gotta open me up first, make me wet.” Louis instructs, not fully able to turn that part off. 

“If you keep talking like that, I am not going to make it to the fucking.” Harry replies, but he is grabbing for the lube before climbing onto their oversized bed. Louis climbs in beside him, into Harry’s open arm. They meet lips again, and claw at each other hungrily with their teeth, and hands. “Over over.” Harry nudges Louis’ shoulder, getting him onto his belly. Louis rolls over, and Harry is on top of him, kissing his neck, and down his back. 

“Be gentle with me.” Louis teases. “I am not you.” 

“Hush, you’ll be fine.” Harry instantly replies, but takes his time inserting his fingers into Louis. Louis still jumps a little at the touch. 

“I’m fine, keep going.” Harry does, and it takes almost no time at all before Louis starts to feel that familiar warmth in his belly. The discomfort turns to the burn of want, and just when Louis feels like he’s ready, Harry sends a jolt of pure pleasure through his body, causing him to shout in unbridled need. 

“Now you’re fine.” Harry says. It’s meant to be a joke, but they are both too far gone for humour. 

“Yeah yeah yeah.” Louis chants, pushing himself back. 

“Just like this ok?” Harry asks, shifting on the bed so that he is covering Louis’ back. 

“Mmmhhhmmm” Louis responds just in time to feel Harry start to enter him. No amount of prep could ready him for the feeling. “Fuck.” He grits out. 

Harry bites at the back of his neck, but keeps moving. “I got you.” 

“Yeah, you got me. Make me feel good.” Louis moans again. They get into a rhythm, as familiar as the back of his hand now. A certain type of domesticity that brings a warmth to his heart, even at times like this when his heart is the last thing he is thinking about. 

“Gonna mark you like you marked me.” Harry bites the back of Louis’ neck again, surely leaving a bruise. 

“My mark is permanent. Mine, always mine.” Louis pants back, feeling his orgasm build, he tries to tamp it down, if only for a moment. “Like that you are mine?” He asks Harry who isn’t talking anymore, just panting. “Now everyone can see the mark I put on you.” 

“Louis.” Harry groans, leaning his forehead on Louis’ back, and picking up the pace. 

“You’re mine Haz. You’re mine.” Louis moans, and Harry is stuttering to a halt. 

Louis can feel Harry’s whole body tense as he orgasms. He can feel Harry spill into him. He’s so hard that he could almost come untouched, but Harry is turning him over almost immediately. “H you don’t have to-” Louis tries to say. He’s cut off by the warm mouth on him. He arches his back, and immediately brings his hand down to Harry’s hair. It’s almost to his shoulders now, and Louis can’t help it. He gathers it up in his fist, and hold it while Harry strokes him with his tongue. “Just like that baby, fuck you are so good.” He sighs, and it causes Harry to take him deep. That’s what pushes him over the edge, the constriction of muscles on the head of his cock. He fucks into Harry’s mouth once, and lets go. Harry takes it, as he usually does, as he loves to do. Then he has an armful of warm, soft boyfriend, and it’s the last thing he registers before he’s fast asleep.

He is woken by Harry stirring beside him. It’s only been an hour or so. The sun hasn’t fully set yet. He looks over to see Harry staring at his arm, his new tattoo. 

“So, tell me how you really feel about it.” Louis croaks, sleep still settled in his voice. 

“I love it. I will love it forever I imagine.” Forever sounds good to Louis. 

“You are my sun. You keep me warm, you keep me grounded.” Louis says in earnest. Harry smiles, all dimples, but keeps staring at him. 

“If I am your sun, you are my world.” Harry finally says, sneaking a glance towards Louis. Louis nods. 

“I can live with that.”


End file.
